


Magic Fingers

by bkwrm523



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Just semi public smut.





	Magic Fingers

“Why are we at a kareoke bar?”  Malcolm Merlyn demanded.

 

“Because taking breaks and doing things together helps team building!”  Ray Palmer insisted cheerfully.

 

“And why do we want to-”  Damien began.

 

“Don’t get him started on the teambuilding speech.”  Eobard interrupted. “Trust me.”

 

“Fine.”  Damien snapped.  “At least they have alcohol here.”

 

At Ray’s insistence, the five of you found a booth.  Or rather, Eobard found a booth and claimed one side of it for you and him, forcing the other three to cram into the other side together.  Ray was the only one who didn’t seem to mind.

 

You sat between Eobard and the wall.  His arm was around your waist, and his hand managed to push your shirt up until there was a patch of skin between your shirt and skirt for him to caress.

 

“Can I get anything for you boys?”

 

“Oh, I’ll have a -” Ray started to order something.

 

“He’ll have a club soda.”  Damien interrupted Ray.

 

“Well, hold on.”  Ray protested.

 

“Ray, we need you to drive us home.”  Merlyn informed him.

 

“What about Eobard?”  Ray asked.

 

“Nobody trusts him to drive.”  Merlyn replied.

 

“Oh.”  Ray said thoughtfully.  “Guys, I’m- I’m flattered.”

 

“Anytime, Ray.”  Damien patted his shoulder.  “Ray here will have a club soda.”  Damien told the waitress. The rest of the orders were unremarkable, until she got to Eobard.

 

“I’ll have ten shots of Everclear.”  Eobard told the waitress.

 

“I-I’m sorry?”

 

“Everclear.  Ten shots.”

 

“I think she’s waiting for a please, Eobard.”  Damien offered.

 

“Oh.  I’m sorry.”  Eobard smiled at her.  “May I  _ please _ have ten shots of Everclear.”

 

“Yeah, sure!  Coming up.” The waitress looked a bit shaken, but scribbled down the order and left.

 

“Eobard, that won’t get you drunk.”  Merlyn commented after the waitress left.

 

“Yeah, I know.”  Eobard replied. “I just want to see the looks on their faces when it doesn’t work.”  That drew a cackle from Damien, and a smug grin from Eobard.

 

You were busy trying not to shiver while Eobard stroked the bare patch of skin at your hip.

 

The waitress returned quickly with the drinks, carefully setting them down in front of everyone.  “Do you guys want to see a menu for the karaoke machine?” She asked. While she spoke, Eobard used his free hand to swiftly down the shots she set in front of him.  All of them. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

 

“ **No** .”  Eobard, Malcolm, and Damien answered simultaneously.  You took a sip of your drink, trying to suppress a laugh.  The waitress, still shocked by Eobard, nearly jumped out of her skin when they spoke.

 

“Actually, I-” Ray started to answer the waitress.

 

“We’re all fine, thank you.”  Damien interrupted him. The waitress smiled and left.

 

“Come on, I was-” Ray protested.

 

“I’m saving you the embarrassment.  No.” Damien insisted firmly.

 

The boys continued their mindless smalltalk, and your world narrowed to Eobard’s hand.  He was dangerously close to a spot where you were ticklish, and you didn’t want to find out what would happen when he realized it.  You tried scooting back in the booth, pressing his arm against the back of the booth and limiting his movement. That got his attention; he looked over at you and lifted an eyebrow.  Your cheeks heating in a furious blush, you did your best to glare at him. He grinned back at you like you were an adorable puppy.

 

His arm started vibrating, and he phased it through you, forcing you to suppress a yelp.  He rested his hand on your knee, smirking at you and blithely ignoring the glare you leveled at him.

 

“What do you think, Y/n?”  Ray asked, the sound of your name making you jump.

 

“I, uh, sorry?”  You asked, blinking and forcing yourself to focus on the rest of the table.  Which was more difficult than it sounded, considering that Eobard had pushed your skirt up and was caressing the skin of your inner thigh just above your knee.  Damien gave you a knowing smirk, and you could just tell that he knew exactly what you two were doing. Eobard responded by glaring at Damien. Glancing between them, you could see a whole wordless conversation going on between them.  You couldn’t quite make out exactly what they were saying, but evidently Eobard won, as Damien broke their gaze and looked back at Ray.

 

“I was just asking what you would do with the spear of destiny?”  Ray repeated patiently.

 

“Fix Donald Trump’s hair.”  You replied promptly, drawing amused chuckles and snorts from the rest of the table.  Under the table, Eobard’s hand went higher on your thigh, staying under your skirt. You squirmed a little, trying to back away from his hand.  It didn’t help.

 

“I’m serious!”  Ray said, grinning despite his irritation.

 

“I’d also eliminate everyone’s allergies to all animals.  Nobody should be prevented from having a cat or dog if they wanted them.”  You continued, struggling to keep your voice level. Under the table, Eobard’s hand reached the edge of your underwear and started vibrating.  You sucked in a breath, barely able to keep yourself from whimpering aloud.

 

“That- yeah, okay, that one sounds cool.”  Ray replied, still smiling.

 

“Make failing to bring your partner to orgasm punishable by death.”  Eobard chimed in, just as his vibrating hand slowly found the edge of your underwear and wiggled past it.

 

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”  Ray asked, his voice breaking. Eobard’s fingers reached your pussy, and you  _ heard _ his breath catch for a moment when he felt how wet you were.  Again, you wiggled under the table, instinctively trying to escape from his fingers.  Eobard glanced over at you, meeting your eyes and smirking mischievously. You bit your lip, trying to urge him with your eyes to stop.

 

“I don’t know, I think Eobard is onto something.”  Damien agreed. Eobard’s fingers pushed inside of your dripping folds, still vibrating, and it took all of your self control not to make a sound.

 

“You sound a little nervous about it, Ray.”  Malcolm observed. “Does this mean you’re guilty of the crime, yourself?”  You hardly paid attention to the conversation, as your hips shifted under the table of their own accord, in time with Eobard’s fingers.

 

“No!”  Ray exclaimed, his voice breaking again.  “I just- I don’t-”

 

“Ohhhh, did you have a bad night once, Ray?”  Damien asked, smirking at him. “Don’t worry about it, happens to the best of us.”  You dropped your hands to the edge of the table, clenching it so hard your knuckles ached.  Eobard’s fingers pumped in and out of you, moving rhythmically. You had to catch yourself, almost letting your eyes slide shut as your body fought to surrender to the feeling.

 

“I  _ haven’t _ !”  Ray exclaimed, somewhat shrilly.  “I just don’t like the idea of making  _ anything _ punishable by death!”  Under the table, you kicked Eobard.  He glanced over at you, and lifted an admonishing eyebrow.  You almost melted into the booth.

 

“What about talking in a movie theater?”  Malcolm asked. Eobard’s hand moved inside of you, until his fingers brushed your gspot.   _ This _ time, you kicked him by accident.

 

“That’s different.  That’s absolutely punishable by death.”  Ray agreed quickly. “That and chewing with your mouth open.”

 

“All right.”  Malcolm interrupted.  “I think I’ve had enough of this kind of bonding for the night.  Come on, Ray. Let’s go get you that karaoke menu.” He shoved the other two out of the booth, and they were quickly gone.  There was a beat, a single moment of silence. You turned to Eobard, about to try and chew him out about fingering you in front of the others.

 

But, as your boyfriend was a speedster, you never got the chance.

 

His hands moved, at superspeed.  He turned towards you, changing which hand he had in you.  The one hand resumed what the other had been doing inside you.  The first hand, he lifted to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean.  His eyes fluttered shut and you heard a soft whimper as he tasted you on his hand.  That, and the hand inside you repeatedly brushing your gspot was the last straw. Your muscles clenched around his fingers, and you made a strangled noise.  Eobard’s eyes snapped all the way open, fixed on you. Wasting no time, he took his now clean fingers and cupped the back of your head, and pulled you forward to a kiss, swallowing your cries as you came.

 

“Eobard,” you breathed as you came down and he released your lips.

 

“Mmmmm, say that again.”  Eobard purred.

 

“You’re an ass- _ hole _ !”  The second half of the last word came out like someone was punching your gut.  The hand inside you was vibrating at your gspot again. You tried to grasp at the arm that was up your skirt, to push him away, but your hand went right through.  You weren’t quite sure if he was moving his arm out of the way, or just phasing his arm so you couldn’t touch him. It hardly mattered.

 

Fine.

 

Hands fumbling, you reached forward for his cock.  Two could play at this game. You didn’t get far, however.  Your fingers just brushed the fly of his pants, when his free hand blurred with movement.  He caught your hand and held it against the booth.

 

“Now now, kitten.”  Eobard admonished you.  “Not yet.”

 

“Eobard,” you moaned piteously.  “Please, fuck me.”

 

He growled and squirmed in his seat, his eyes piercing you where you sat.  He moved again; there was a moment when you saw his body blur with speed, and then you were in an empty hallway.  Your back was pressed against the wall, and your legs wrapped around Eobard’s waist. 

 

You could feel his cock, free of his clothes, pressed against your outer pussy lips.  He leaned in, pressing his forehead against yours, and slid his eyes shut. Slowly, Eobard shifted his hips until his cockhead was pressing against your entrance, and started to slide into you.  Your lips parted, and you struggled to catch your breath. You couldn’t speak, and Eobard gave you a quick, chaste kiss. He was breathing just as hard as you were, his face looking strained as he struggled not to just shove his cock home in you.  You tightened your legs around him, trying to pull him closer to you.

 

Naturally, that was when you heard Ray’s voice.

 

Your eyes snapped open, and you started to panic.  You glanced over at Eobard, finding a similar expression on his face just as Ray said something about a bathroom.

 

Shit.

 

Eobard’s arms tightened around your back, and you saw red lightning in his eyes.  It was your only warning before he started running. You managed to tighten your grip on him with arms and legs, but then you were moving.

 

It was… exhilarating.  Wind blew everything around wildly, beyond any hope at taming it.  The world rushed around you in a blur. You laughed, a wild, joyful sound.  You couldn’t see his face, and you didn’t dare pull back enough to look, but you’d bet he was smirking.

 

That’s about when it occurred to you that you had a perfect opportunity for some payback for all his teasing.  You bit your lip, adjusting your grip around his shoulders.

 

Then you clenched your muscles around his cock, still buried inside you.  You regretted it immediately, as he almost tripped.

 

He managed to stay on his feet, albeit barely.  For a moment, your heart stopped beating and you regretted your prank.  If he’d fallen, you weren’t sure what the damage would have been to the two of you.  The buildings were whizzing past too fast for you to recognize anything, but he evidently knew just where he was going.  He slowed, approaching one of the buildings. It was only a moment, but you felt him start vibrating, and soon you were, too.  You gave a single protesting squeak before he was phasing you both through the walls, and then you were inside his apartment.

 

“Eobard!”  Your voice was higher pitched than usual, a bit startled by how he’d brought you through the walls.

 

“Oh, no.”  He replied.  As he’d finally stopped running, for the moment, you pulled back to look at him.  His eyes were amused, but he’d lifted an eyebrow and gave you the Look he usually used when he was about to punishing you for breaking the rules.  “Do you really think you’re not going to be punished for that little stunt, kitten?” Your mouth went dry, and you couldn’t get out a single noise.  You involuntarily tightened around him, and you felt his cock jump inside you.

 

“Eobard,” you began.  You weren’t sure where you were going with the word, only that you knew he liked hearing you say his name.  You tried to purr the word, making your voice as sultry as you could manage with his erect cock inside of you.  He leaned in and captured your lips in a short, heated kiss, swallowing whatever reply you might have managed.

 

“Are you trying to suck up?”  Eobard asked, his voice a murmur in between kisses.

 

“Maybe.  Is it working?”

 

“Hmmmmm…” he hummed thoughtfully, leaning in again for another long kiss.  “No.”

 

You gave a yelp of delighted terror as he sped through the apartment, landing you both on the bed with you below him.  He buried his face in your neck, and his hips pounded into you. Your arms and legs were still wrapped around him, and all you could do was cling to him as his cock vibrated and pounded you through the bed.  You arched up into him, gasping for air. You were still sensitive from the last orgasm he’d given you, and you weren’t lasting long.

 

You screamed his name as you came, trapped under him and his hips never slowing.  He growled into your ear, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. His thrusts shoved you up the bed, and his arms around you stopped you from moving.  Your legs fell from their hold around his waist, resting on the bed as you thrashed and screamed your pleasure.

 

Then he kept going.

 

You quickly lost count of your orgasms, as he ruthlessly used his metabolism and quick recovery rate against you.  You tried to squirm away, but he wasn’t letting you go anywhere. 

 

“Say the words, and I’ll stop, kitten.”  He murmured into your ear teasingly.

 

“Eo,  _ please _ !”  You whined, unbearably turned on by how helpless he was making you.

 

“Not quite it.”  He replied. “Try again.”

 

“ _ I’m sorry! _ ”  You finally cried, a few orgasms later, just as you came down.

 

His hips stopped moving immediately.  He pulled his head back to look down at you, and he slowly and carefully pulled out of you.  He kissed you, long and slow and tender, before rolling off of you.

 

You couldn’t move, and didn’t try.  Your skirt was rolled up around your hips, and you weren’t sure what had happened to your underwear.  Eobard got off the bed, and sped around the apartment. He stripped off your clothes, then returned to you with a damp rag, gently and carefully wiping off your exhausted pussy.

 

He was back in bed in moments, pulling your worn body into him and cuddling you with a contented sigh.

 

“Eo?”  You asked after a long moment of comfortable silence. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“What happened to the others?”

 

“...  _ that’s _ your first question?”

 

“I’m just wondering!”

 

“Ray will get them home.”

 

“Aren’t they going to wonder where we went?”

 

“Damien and Malcolm will figure it out.”


End file.
